I was Never Love There
by narutoxsasuke124
Summary: This a story about Naruto brought back Sasuke for Sakura just like he promises her he would. When he got there the Konoha council told him that he was banished for the village by the Hokage for hurting Sasuke when he brought him back. What will everyone who is close to Naruto do when they find out that Naruto is gone for good this time?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is Naruto. I had a dream last night, so I had to write it. I shall love Naruto until I die. If you hate Naruto be glad you are still alive. I don't deal with the haters of Naruto, you may hate on my writing, just don't hate on Naruto. This maybe be in third person are first, I forgot was is second person is. I first made this on Wattpad.**

**Demon/ Kurama speak/ yelling if is just person yelling at something**

_Person's thoughts _

Person talking

_**Toughts and yelling**_

* Narrating human*

***Narrating demon**

**I don't not own Naruto. But I wish I do.**

**Naruto pov's**

It's done, it's over. Sasuke said I wouldn't be able the scratch the leaf handband on his head, well he was wrong. As if right now Sasuke is out cold, and I am still standing. What do we do now I mean we could go back to the village or wait until sensei Kakashi to come and get us.I could act like I am knock out. Wait hold on…

_Kurama. Hay fox that is good for nothing but sleeping._

**And you my kit are good for nothing unless it mean someone need some leftovers to disappear.**

_And you point is what?_

**There is no point talk to the likes if you have no brains. Now what did you call me for.**

_Umm… Wait I remember what should I do next._

**What do you mean kit?**

_Should I wait for Kakashi or go to the village?_

**Go to the village now. I really don't feel like playing dead.**

_But you wouldn't play dead, I would be._

**See if you have any little amount of brains in that little thing you call a head you would've known I was just say it you little brat. Come on kit, time to go.**

_All right._

*I pick up Sasuke's body and started jumping tree to tree heading towards the village. He was then before Kakashi got to the place were Sasuke and Naruto was fighting. Naruto saw the gates to the village soon enough. As soon as he step in the village he saw the Konoha council people there like they was going to welcome me back. I wish I was that.*

Council talking: Naruto Uzumaki by the hokage you are here by banished from the village, foir the good of the people.

_That's not possible baa-chan is visiting Garaa village right now, there is no way she order this... Ahh this is they work they want me gone. Find. I leave I know I was never love by all the village. Some do love me, just no all._

Find I leave just promise me something.

Council people: What?

Tell baa-chan that I know she did not order this and the team 7 I will miss them (I don't fell like putting everyone name of who Naruto going to miss)

*Naruto put Sasuke body down turn around and left the village never coming to return*

_Hay Kurama we knew this was going to happen_

**Yeah we did kit**

*They left the village never know how much they hurted the people who love them by leaving*

**Who cares how short I made it I only dreamt it today in school.**

**You can hate on the story but not Naruto don't you dare hate on Naruto.**

**And for that one guy who comment on this, get me more votes and comment and I will update this short story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all the poeple who read this stupid story and comment AngelMcGuay, syis, AngleoArcena you guys are making me make this an ongong story. It will be short just know that.**

** Three days after Naruto left**

** Tsunade pov (That's how you spell it right)**

_Visiting the Sunagakure village is nice, but I like_ _staying in my own village._ "Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade." I turn to see who was calling my name and saw Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru,Choji, Ino, Sai running to her. "What? What is it, you sound so... Heartbroken." I said. "It's Naruto," Sakura said. "What about him," I said. "Three days ago Naruto show up with Sasuke. Then the Konoha Council told him that he was banished by you." Sakura was crying by the end of that. "They did what? Sakura go find Kakashi." "Hai." "Lady Tsunade what are you doing," said Shino. "I'm calling a council, then I am going to rip those idiot heads off. How dare they banished my son and say I order it."

**Sai pov**

___ I knew that Naruto and Hokage-Hag close, but are that close that she sees him as her son._

**Tsunade pov**

I am going to kill the Council. How dare they, I will roast them alive after I break a table on their heads. They got rid of someone I saw as a son. My heart is breaking into a million piece each minute I know he won't walk though the door and say Baa-Chan. Then we will screaming at each until some eles comes in and pulls us apart. I love are screaming matches. I grown used to them. Kakashi wasn't late, really he was the first one here. The council coming in and sat down.

"Where is Naruto," I said.

"We got rid of the demon," the Council.

"Naruto is not a demon," Sakura.

"The only demons here are you since you got rid of Naruto," Tenten.

"We can't have that demon destroying everything," the council

*Tsunade started to see red, she was going to kill them.*

"Tsunade end the meeting, so that we can work out how to fine Naruto," Kakashi.

"Fine. Get out of here before I throw a desk at you," I said.

*They went back to the Hokage tower.*

"Lady Tsunade maybe Naruto went to the Land of Waves. He does have people that would know him," Hinata.

"Or maybe Sunagakure. Gaara is there and, Naruto was always close to the sand siblings," Shino.

"Lady Tsunade what are we going to do about Sasuke," Sakura

"This is what we are doing, Kakashi, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, you are going to the sand village and see if Naruto is there," I said

"Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee go to the village of waves and see if Naruto is there," I said.

"Hai," they shouted and leave.

"Lady Tsunade what am I doing," Sakura

"You are watching Sasuke. Make should that he dosen't know about Naruto," I said

"Hai" She left to.

_Naruto I hope you come back my Kare no._

**Third person**

*We saw Tsunade after everyone left, holds her heart as if it's ripping apart. The thing is it was ripping. The one she saw as her own son was banished and more likely then not thought she order it. She has no idea what she will do if he thought that. She holding her heart saying My Kare no, my Kare no, my Kare no please come back to me.*

*The whole village felt something off but never fine out why.*

**Readers I have a new story call, Could I ever care again? You as the readers can guess what kind of story it is. **


End file.
